hotninjafandomcom-20200214-history
Character Profile 3
'''Character First Name''' '''Character Last Name''' '''IMVU Username''' '''Nickname''' '''Age''' '''Date of Birth''' (Character's date of birth goes here. Make sure to list in MM/DD format. Example: 06/14) '''Gender''' (Character's gender goes here. Example: Male, Female, ect.) '''Ethnicity''' (Character's ethnicity goes here. Example: Caucasion, African American ect.) '''Height''' (Character's height goes here. Example: The average height for a 12 year old is 4'10".) '''Weight''' (Character's weight goes here. Example: Average weight for a 12 year old is 90lbs.) '''Blood Type''' (Character's blood type goes here. Example: A, B, AB, B, etc.) '''Personality Base''' (Check the Personality Base page for more info) '''Occupation''' (Character's occupation goes here. Example: Civilian or Ninja.) '''Classification''' (Character's classification goes here. Example: S-Rank, Medical Nin, Sensory Type, ect.) '''Unique Traits''' (This is an optional place for characters with unique traits such as being able to use a single hand to perform jutsu, chakra absorption, soft body modifcation; etc. If you wish to have a number of these then please contact the Council so that you may apply for possibly having one of these.) '''Scars/Tattoos''' (Scars and Tattoos goes here, if any. List how you obtained them) '''Affiliation''' (Character's Affiliation goes here. Example: Hidden Leaf, Akatsuki, ect.) '''Relationship Status''' (Character's relationship status goes here. Example: Single, Married, In a Relationship, ect.) '''Personality and Behaviour''' (Character's personality goes here. Provide at least 100 words, preferably 200+. A well developed character is the key to a well developed RP.) (Character's behaviour goes here. Consider manners, etiquette, social behaviour, ect. Example: does not swear, socially awkward, charismatic, shy in large groups, ect.) '''Nindo''' (Character's nindo goes here. What is your characters catchphrase? If nothing yet, and the people of your village do not know of it themselves. Do not put anything. Examples: "Dattebayo!!" or "How troublesome..") '''Summoning''' (Character's summoning goes here. Summoning has to be taught to you, unless you're a Jounin or higher. Nothing too big or fancy for Tier 1. Can go a little crazy at Tier 2. Tier 3 allows for big beasts and monsters alike. Examples: Toads, birds, slugs, ect.) '''Bloodline/Clan''' (Character's bloodline/clan goes here. Here, you can provide information about your clan or family. If you are making a new clan it must have a Clan Page written about it using the Clan Template and it must be approved by multiple sources and figures. Example: Uchiha clan.) '''Ninja Class''' (Character's ninja class goes here. Example: Academy student, genin, chūnin, etc.) '''Element One''' '''Element Two''' '''Advanced Nature''' '''Weapon of choice''' '''Statsbook''' '''Chakra Color''' (Character's chakra colour goes here. Example: Green, blue, yellow, ect.) '''Weapons Inventory''' Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces).Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces)Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). * '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces):''' * '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):''' * '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):''' * '''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):''' * '''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each):''' * '''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each):''' * '''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each):''' * '''Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each): ''' Total: '''Jutsu List''' '''''Academy Jutsu''''' * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] '''''Ninjutsu''''' '''Team''' (Character's team goes here. Example: Team 1, Team 2, so on and so forth.) '''Allies''' (Earned through the rp Character's allies go here. Examples: certain villages, individuals, ect.) '''Enemies''' (Earned through the rp Character's enemies go here. Examples: Rivals, bullies, villages, individuals, ect.) '''Background Information''' '''Childhood/Academy Years: ''' '''Genin Years: ''' '''Chunin Years:''' '''Jonin Years: ''' '''Spars and Battles: '''(If you are unsure of what to put here, ask a Jounin or higher up) '''Casual Meetings or Events:''' '''Story Progression:''' '''Clan Specific:''' '''Training Roleplays:''' '''Approved by: '''